<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get out of my dreams, get into my bus by UlsPi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664646">Get out of my dreams, get into my bus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlsPi/pseuds/UlsPi'>UlsPi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/F, Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerberg are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, Getting Together, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Neurodiversity, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlsPi/pseuds/UlsPi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt is a school bus driver, amateur photographer, bird watcher and a very good parent.<br/>Jaskier is a young teacher who drives Geralt mad.<br/>Yennefer wants everything to be RIGHT.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: this story is hard on Yennefer. She's doing her best and she's a woman trying to be a professional, a good parent and a good human being. She's going to be mean and somewhat cruel but she's trying. If it's something you don't want to see, it's totally fine. Just... I am too trying to be a good parent and teacher and human being. Please, forgive me and be kind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In between the rides Geralt usually managed to do all the house work, so that his evenings were free for Ciri, when she stayed with him, or for the meticulous editing of various ornithology articles, when his daughter stayed with Yennefer. Not that Yennefer had to know about it. </p><p>However, in order to concentrate on the house work, Geralt had to be perfectly calm - and he was! That is, until that annoying teacher was put on apparently never-ending duty of accompanying the kids to and from school. </p><p>Breathing exercises, meditation, annoying daytime TV programs, in short, nothing could stop that voice from haunting Geralt.</p><p>The teacher would get on the bus and start singing. He had his guitar with him at all times. Perhaps it was a limb of his. He'd wink and he'd talk and he'd dress in all the colours of the rainbow plus a few more for good measure. </p><p>His voice was good and his tunes were catchy but that <em> was </em> to be the problem! Besides, he came up with a new song every fucking morning and every fucking afternoon. The man was wasted in teaching, he had to be a toxic producer of catchy tunes that haunted every device including the ones unconnected to the internet, like an iron or a kettle.</p><p>And he was indefatigable, invincible, always full of energy, never tired, never grumpy, never sad. He smiled and he smiled and he smiled, and he comforted the younger kids and he had serious conversations - in song - with the older ones. </p><p>Geralt's laundry, shopping, cleaning and dishwashing were haunted by the young teacher whose name Geralt didn't want to know, because if he did, he'd curse the man with some yet undiscovered malady.</p><p>Echolalia was a bitch, echolalia and a young teacher.</p><p>He tried to talk to Geralt, but Geralt ignored him.</p><p>It didn't help. The teacher kept trying. </p><p>The teacher said his name was Julian but everyone called him Jaskier, because it was Polish for a buttercup, and then Jaskier told Geralt everything about his Polish grandmother, managing to sing and talk and chat and make noise all the same. </p><p>He also had the worst conversation starters known to a man. Cases in point:</p><p>"I <em> love </em>how you just sit by the wheel and brood."</p><p>"You have the most incredible hair. Like a liquid starlight. Well, not liquid, but it looks liquid, so I'll think of it as liquid."</p><p>"You must have something to say about my singing. Three words or less."</p><p>"Come on, you can't leave a man with a badly made sandwich in his bag waiting."</p><p>"You have very sexy biceps. Like a hunky swan."</p><p>"You look like a rock star. Do <em> you </em>sing?"</p><p>Geralt hated him with passion, and he never left Geralt, because Jaskier and Geralt's echolalia were the love story of a century. Or two. </p><p>"I'd name my daughter Serendipity. And my son, too."</p><p>"I'm gay."</p><p>Geralt wasn't a good conversationalist on the best of days, and no day had been even good since Jaskier began getting on the bus and Geralt's nerves. </p><p>Yet, one morning Jaskier got on the bus and sang and destroyed Geralt's peace of mind, and all was terrible until they arrived at school, and Yennefer had been standing by Geralt's usual stop.</p><p>Once the kids left, Geralt got off the bus. A kid had thrown up on the way and Jaskier was cleaning up after them because of course he had always carried some wet wipes with him, right. </p><p>"You!" Yennefer began. "What is it with you?"</p><p>Geralt filtered everything out. He had accepted that Yennefer would never accept him, would always find him weird and shameful. He should have listened to what she had to say, but instead he filtered her out and concentrated on everything else. </p><p>Yennefer noticed him twelve years ago. He had just started back then. Between the rides he helped his father in his shop, repairing cars and trucks and everything that needed repairing. </p><p>Yennefer noticed him, and he noticed her. She asked him out. They had messy and weird sex that night. Geralt used a condom, and Yennefer was on the pill. Ciri proved to be stronger than any of her parents' precautions.</p><p>"Geralt, are you even listening to me?!" Yennefer asked. </p><p>"I am, I am. I'm sorry." Geralt made an honest effort to look into Yennefer's eyes.</p><p>"I don't want Ciri to go fishing with you!"</p><p>"I let every fish free. No one is killed."</p><p>"It's not the issue! She just sits there with you!"</p><p>Ciri had never complained, but Geralt could see why it might have worried Yennefer. </p><p>"It's our time together. We enjoy it."</p><p>"No, Geralt, you enjoy it! My daughter doesn't!"</p><p>Geralt wanted the ground to swallow him, which was quite usual when Yennefer was involved. </p><p>She had come from a backwater village and hated it. Geralt had been born and abandoned in the capital.</p><p>Yennefer went to a university and aced at everything. Geralt could barely read, although he did his best. It had taken Vesemir much time to get him properly diagnosed, and by that time Geralt had been discouraged from every career he could have dreamed of. As it happened, he wanted to be an ornithologist. He had an eye and patience for bird watching. </p><p>Yennefer had done everything to distance herself from her family, and with the full right. They were abusive arseholes, and Geralt had sworn to wipe them off the face of the Earth on more than one occasion. But Yennefer was afraid of anything that might have reminded her of her origins, and it turned out that Geralt and his family had been reminding her of them a lot: a working class family, indeed, infinitely accepting of every possible difference and disorder. Vesemir had adopted the three of them because they had been deemed difficult and unwanted: Eskel was mostly non verbal, Lambert couldn't control his tongue, and Geralt fell somewhere in between - he could talk when taught how to, he could control himself.</p><p>But in the end he mostly loved his old binoculars and taking pictures of various birds - or Ciri. </p><p>And he loved fixing things. </p><p>In short, he had never blamed Yennefer for being ashamed of him, for being drawn to someone so presumably simple and stupid as he was. He just wanted Ciri happy. He wanted Yennefer happy, because she had considered him sexy and beautiful, wanted him. No one wanted Geralt. </p><p>The young teacher walked down. He had cleaned the seats and everything around. He hadn't thought that Geralt had to do it. He didn't wince. He kept insisting on a conversation…</p><p>"Geralt, I'm sorry… you… You know me." Yennefer said finally, all air leaving her. </p><p>"Yeah, can't get caught involved with a bus driver."</p><p>"A bit too late for that. Just… does she have to enjoy your brooding hobbies?"</p><p>That was a good question. Ciri didn't have to, but she liked the freedom their excursions gave her, even if every bird flew away the moment Ciri walked to climb a tree. Geralt's Leica - Vesemir's gift - managed to catch them all the same. </p><p>Geralt didn't want anyone, let alone Yennefer, know about it. About a substantial income he had got from his photographs.</p><p>Yennefer was sure he had made the best of the unemployment payments during the holidays. Geralt had never filed for them, he had considered himself too proud for it. Yennefer thought Vesemir had bought Geralt his house. Geralt had been working with National Geographic for years now. He was a highschooler when they contacted him, having seen some of his pictures… Actually, Vesemir had sent them.</p><p>Of no importance now. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>That afternoon Jaskier was rather quiet and for the lack of a better word, shifty. He sang mostly something calm and soft, Geralt even caught himself humming along. </p><p>Before leaving, Jaskier paused next to Geralt. </p><p>"I know you don't really go in for a conversation or… or a chat, but… and it's none of my business, it really isn't… Just…" Jaskier looked Geralt straight in the eye, which Geralt didn't take well, because how come he had never noticed that Jaskier's eyes were so incredibly blue, so sweet and caring, with a sparkle of mischief on the edges of his gaze… Geralt had seen many a blue - birds and sky and ice and Ciri's favourite coat that Vesemir had been fixing so that it kept fitting her… </p><p>"Just know that… That I didn't like the way she… Principal Vengerberg talked to you. I think you're… you're hot." He smiled, somewhat meekly. </p><p>Geralt was staring at him. There was something ironic and rude to the fact that Geralt hadn't once looked, properly looked at Jaskier. The younger man was so bright, he seemed to be able to give shape and meaning everything, made edges sharper and meanings clearer. </p><p>"You're… you're," Geralt began. "You're hot… Too." He managed. Jaskier exploded into a supernova. Geralt couldn't believe someone so… so beautiful could be happy about Geralt's clumsy attempts at a conversation. </p><p>"I'll summon up enough courage to ask you out for a drink tomorrow," Jaskier promised. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>For all her insecurities, her old fears and haunting memories, Yennefer was a magnificent teacher and an even better school principal, which also meant she couldn't let her daughter go into the school Yennefer was the principal of. She knew herself well enough to know she wouldn't be able to hold back and be strictly professional when it came to her daughter. So Ciri went to a forest school, on Yennefer's insistence, surprisingly. It made her entire speech about Geralt's <em> brooding hobbies </em> more than a little hypocritical, but Yennefer couldn't be reasonable when she was angry. </p><p>She and Geralt had joint custody, but every now and then Yennefer thought of getting full custody. The only thing that stopped her was Ciri's love for Geralt. If Yennefer had decided to sever that connection, Ciri would never forgive her. Yennefer didn't want to risk that. </p><p>She drove Ciri to Geralt since it was his time. </p><p>"So… see you in two weeks?" Yennefer looked at her daughter. </p><p>"Yeah. You yelled at dad."</p><p>"He told you?!"</p><p>"No, you did, just now. Don't you dare, mom, you hear me? You might hate him and shit…"</p><p>"Language," Yennefer whispered automatically. </p><p>"Fuck language. I know you hate him. You trash talk him all the time, I can hear you. He hasn't said a bad word about you…" Ciri took a deep, steadying breath. "I love you, mom, but I'm… I'm calmer with him, alright?"</p><p>"This is how you want to part from me?" </p><p>"Yes. I want you to think! You keep telling me how difficult and terrible the world is, but you're making it so for me!" And Ciri left.</p><p>Yennefer stared at the wheel for a few minutes. In hindsight, she indeed tended to talk badly about Geralt when, hypothetically, Ciri could have heard her. She hadn't thought it might have affected her daughter so much. </p><p>She drove home.</p><p>As far as she knew herself, she was supposed to be raging and yelling at Geralt, but she felt numb. </p><p>She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of very good red Geralt had given her for her birthday. Yennefer chuckled. </p><p>No matter how much she had rejected and mocked those four taciturn men, they sent her a gift basket through Geralt every year. It always contained fresh fruit, and the finest chocolate and a bottle or two of good wine. No card. </p><p>"Peculiar," Yennefer said to herself, "very… extremely… peculiar."</p><p>She decided to call Triss, her friend and crush, who not so accidentally was the principal of Ciri's school. </p><p>"Yen! What the fuck is going on?" Triss began. "You can't use your daughter as a pretext to call me, you know." She laughed. Yennefer hated her laughter - it was all happy and cheery and kind. </p><p>"I can and I will. She told me… She fucking destroyed me, Triss! Said… said she hated how I trash talk her dad."</p><p>"Yen! Are you stupid enough to do it in front of her? Really, you're a walking cliche! Such a brilliant teacher and such a stupid parent!"</p><p>"Are you saying I'm a bad mother?"</p><p>"No, I'm saying you're making every mistake in the textbook."</p><p>"I thought she wouldn't hear me! And she… she guessed I yelled at Geralt today."</p><p>"Why did you tell at Geralt?"</p><p>"Well… he takes her fishing. Bird watching. I just feel she's not safe there!"</p><p>"Yen, your ex can kill a wolf with a glare. How come she's not safe with him?"</p><p>"He's all in… you know. Fishing. Bird watching. What can she do when he's sitting there and… brooding?"</p><p>"Brood along with him? She has quite the eye, your daughter, and please, she didn't get all the birds' names in fucking Latin from you."</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"That! Also, and I'm very proud of her, she knows more about trees, birds, mushrooms and animals than it's expected even in a fucking forest school! She's been here, what, six years? Told everyone a few weeks ago that we've been starting the fire all wrong. A few of my teachers want to resign because she is so much better. I fired one of them because he insulted Ciri to my face. No, I'm not giving you his address."</p><p>"I'll find him anyway. And will ask Geralt to run him over with his bus. He'll go to prison and I'll get full custody."</p><p>"Yen, you're joking, right?"</p><p>"Not so sure…"</p><p>"Hey, I've met Geralt. He's… he's not the easiest person to be around, but…"</p><p>"Neither am I."</p><p>"Neither are you. Come on, let's go out and have a few obnoxious cocktails. I'll let you trash talk Geralt."</p><p>"Sounds like a great plan. Let me change. Pick you up?"</p><p>"No, I'm ubering over to yours."</p><p>Yennefer smiled at her phone - and then frowned at it because Geralt was calling.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Yen… I'm… I'm afraid I'm… I can't talk… Well right now."</p><p>"So? What's new? Why did you call?"</p><p>"Ciri's been crying since she arrived and… wanted to know if you were alright."</p><p>"If <em> I </em>was alright? Are you…"</p><p>"She said she… said some mean things to you but that she was worried and…"</p><p>"Where is she?" Yennefer demanded. She was about to grab her keys and go fetch her daughter back.</p><p>"She cried herself to sleep… Think she might be slightly feverish. It's alright, she's alright. Just… what happened? She… she said she was afraid of losing me."</p><p>"I don't like you, Geralt. I hate that you're in my life. I hate that you're in her life. You should have ditched me, but no, you had to be all noble and a good dad! So I have to see you and know that my daughter loves you."</p><p>"She's… she's my daughter too. I love her." Geralt was wounded and hurting. Yennefer couldn't tell how it made her feel. "And… Yen, I'm begging you, please, I'll do anything, just… please, let me have her too."</p><p>Yennefer sighed. "It's so hard. You're so difficult… I'm tired."</p><p>"I know I'm difficult, but… Yen, I love her, I swear I do, and… and she's safe with me, you know she is."</p><p>"Geralt… Geralt, you're a very good father." The sheer act of admitting to it broke something within her and she sobbed. </p><p>"Yen! Oh fuck! Do you need anything? Are you… are you ok?"</p><p>"I… I'm a mess, Geralt. You reminded me so much of what I…"</p><p>"Of those arseholes. You told me. I could kill them. You'd get full custody." He chuckled. Geralt made about two jokes a year, and he <em> had </em>to make the same one Yennefer had just made. She sobbed again. </p><p>"But in the end… You… all your pack of brooding wolves accepted me… I… Look… let's meet all three of us in a week, ok? Maybe… maybe she could stay with you for a while? I could visit and spend time with her, but… I need to sort it out. I have to. Just talked to Triss. Going out with her actually."</p><p>"Good. Glad for you. You don't have to, Yen. I think… you're perfect. Scary as hell, but perfect."</p><p>Yennefer wasn't sure if the sound she made was a sob or a laugh. </p><p>"You know… I'm… bad at words and… and shit!"</p><p>"Geralt! You can't talk like that!"</p><p>"Sorry. Thought you were of age." </p><p>"Geralt, it's the second joke you've made and it's barely April. You're wasting your quota."</p><p>"Look… gimme… a moment. Just one." </p><p>Yennefer sighed. She could see Geralt trying to build up a proper sentence, perhaps he was even writing it. </p><p>"There… just don't… don't interrupt me. I think you're a very good mom. You accept your faults and you want to work on them."</p><p>"You sound more robotic than Alexa." </p><p>"You're an arse, Yen. I don't deserve it… I'm sorry I said that. Good night, Yen." He ended the call before Yennefer could say anything. She had to agree though, she was being an arse. Geralt had let her be an arse. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier sang beautifully the next morning, but his song was quiet like the day before, and he didn't try to talk to Geralt - but he smiled at him as if he had been sharing a secret. </p><p>"So," Jaskier said, stopping by Geralt on his way out of the bus, once they arrived at school, "how about that drink?"</p><p>"My… daughter is with me. Two weeks. My two weeks." Geralt glanced at Jaskier - just a glance at that blueness. </p><p>"I see… Well." Jaskier looked so unsure of himself Geralt wanted to scoop him into a hug and tell him that it was Geralt's job to be awkward and ashamed. </p><p>"But… I think… when… oh fuck. No." Geralt glared outside. </p><p>"Geralt… Just, you text me when you have time, ok?" Jaskier grabbed Geralt's phone off the dashboard and put his number in. "There. It's all up to you now." He smiled, both invincible and defeated, and left. </p><p>"Fuck," Geralt said and dropped his head on the wheel.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The plan was always the same: the day after Ciri came to Geralt's they had to go Vesemir. Roach the mastiff, the most frightening and simultaneously the meekest dog ever had to come as well. </p><p>Vesemir's old repair shop had been to Geralt what a library tends to be to a lonely child. Vesemir hadn't ever restricted himself to just one thing, he repaired cars and washing machines and dishwashers and stoves… Lambert aced at repairing Tamagotchis when he was a boy. Eskel took on all audio system repairs. And Geralt did wonders with old cameras, which was especially lucrative for the business, but Geralt insisted that it had to remain a secret. Vesemir listened to his kids and didn't argue. </p><p>Ciri had been helping a lot with the bicycle repairs lately. Yennefer didn't know about it, but mostly because neither she nor Geralt considered it worth mentioning. </p><p>So Ciri was covered in machine oil and waving a big-ass wrench over everyone's heads to everyone's delight, and Geralt thought he could leave her here for one evening to get a drink with Jaskier. </p><p>The shop was all clutter and mess, but all four men knew where everything was, and perhaps it could be so with Jaskier… </p><p>Geralt thought of Yen. She might hate him even more for it… sullying yet another teacher… oh fuck Yen, said Lambert's voice in Geralt's head. Big blue eyes wanted Geralt to have a drink. Jaskier was young and handsome, he was funny if one learned how to notice it… Not that Geralt had, so far. </p><p>He stood up from the old sofa and walked outside to call Yennefer.</p><p>"What now, Geralt?"</p><p>"I… nothing, actually. Just checking out on you."</p><p>"Well, I'm fine. How is my… how is our girl?"</p><p>"She's fine. Thank you, Yen. She's repairing bicycles like a pro." Geralt shut his eyes expecting a rant. </p><p>"Wow! Tell her I'm proud of her. And… Geralt, I've been… I've been thinking, and… oh fuck, look at me, talking like you."</p><p>"It's ok, Yen. You're only human, after all."</p><p>"Fuck it, Geralt. You're so funny I might consider liking you."</p><p>"Deadpan humour. My favourite."</p><p>They laughed together for the first time in their lives. </p><p>"I'm having a date with Triss, can you imagine? Might cancel it, though?"</p><p>"Why? Why would you do that to yourself, Yen? Sometimes I think you hate yourself more than you hate me."</p><p>"Too much insight, Geralt. Anyway… I… I don't like myself like this. Bitter and angry all the time. We'll talk about it more come weekend, but… I'm getting help, ok? You can't tell anyone."</p><p>"Not much of a talker."</p><p>"Why did you really call, Geralt?"</p><p>"Jask… Jaskier asked me out. I thought you should know."</p><p>"That my star teacher has poor taste in men? Knew it! Listen… he's… he's annoying as fuck, but the kids adore him and he's Youtube famous. Has a voice of an angel. Just… very loud and annoying."</p><p>"So… you won't use it… against me?"</p><p>"Geralt, I must have been so terrible to you, if you think a date with my star teacher… Well, yeah, I see. I could use it against you, but I'm getting help."</p><p>"I think I must say I'm proud of you. I really am. You're the best mom I know, Yen. Really. You'll burn the world for Ciri."</p><p>"You'll do it too."</p><p>"Then one of us gets full custody." They said it together and laughed together again.</p><p>Something good was coming their way, and the mighty April was raging around.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ciri of course was very enthusiastic about spending a night at Vesemir's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vesemir, on the other hand, was wary about Geralt's date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is she… safe?" He asked Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's… it's a he. He seems… he's very cute." Geralt blushed. "And… and he's gentle and lovely and has blue eyes," he said in one breath. "He's very loud too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will he be ashamed of you, your family, your jobs?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad, I'm… I'm sorry. I couldn't know!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boy, she gave us Ciri. I just hate how much she despises us, that's all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. She said she's getting help, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm glad. It'll take some time for me to be less angry, you know." Vesemir smiled and squeezed Geralt's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Principal Vengerberg!" Jaskier ran into Yennefer's office, all the pleas of Chireadan, her secretary, be damned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Yennefer looked at the intruder. He was unfairly handsome and he oozed kindness and noise. "Chireadan, it's alright. He's about to date my ex."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's low and mean and overall dishonest," Jaskier said calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry…" Yennefer felt her cheeks blush. "I'm sorry. Chiredean, I said nothing. Now go. I'm sure there's plenty of paperwork you need to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chireadan obeyed. He always did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier sat in front of Yennefer, uninvited. "As much as I'm open about my private life, as much as I want to smack you on the head for the way you treat your silver-haired, fucking fantastic ex, I'm here on a different matter." He grinned like a bastard. Yennefer had always liked him - begrudgingly, but still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm somehow listening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dara, my student. Does he ring any bells?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, his family are arseholes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad we share that sentiment. And your secret is safe with me. Anyway, he's obviously neurodivergent. He needs appropriate assistance which I'm unqualified to provide him with. He's brilliant at music, but his parents think he…" Jaskier rubbed his face. "How illegal it is to murder them in their sleep and adopt the boy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As far as I know, very illegal. But… I agree with you. The boy needs help that we have no right to get him, unless he's properly diagnosed." Yennefer stood up and opened her safe which contained some sensitive documents and a bottle of whiskey. She poured Jaskier some and handed it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're a treasure," Jaskier said and downed the offered glass. "Now, what can we do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well…" Yennefer somberly took a sip from the bottle. "How about the school pays for your training? You'll know how to help him. Then I'll ask Geralt to run his parents over with his bus…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you'll get full custody, right. Everyone knows you can accept anything in a child and nothing in an adult."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are very few people who can speak to me like that, Mr Pankratz."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's totally bring my homophobic family into this, right. Hit me again, principal. I'm done for the day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer poured him some more whiskey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm proud of you…" She paused. "Look, I… I will ask you something. You know any good non judgemental therapists?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Essi Daven. She's a musical therapist like me, I mean, I'm qualified, not that I ever used it. But she's a good therapist in general. Barely uses her musical training which is a pity because she's very good… And if anyone learns that you need therapy, you'll have my mighty cock on a stick. Got it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer glared at him, then softened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His favourite drink is gin. Tastes of pines, makes him feel as if he were in a forest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you suggest I grab a bottle of gin and take him out into a forest?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. We never dated, Jaskier. We went out once, I got pregnant, we met each other's families, he was dumb enough to propose, the rest is history."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So much dirty laundry, principal. Delicious!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm trying this new thing called "being less of a bitch", you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, wouldn't suit you." Jaskier stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm getting you that training as soon as I can. I might try to suggest to Dara's parents that they move him to Triss' school. Might be more fitting for him… But no music there and he seems to enjoy your lessons a lot. I'd say… if you could - in the meantime - try and help him with other subjects through music… that would be lovely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, that's fantastic! I thought about it, but… Principal Vengerburg, you're a treasure. As I said. See you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier suggested a secluded pub near the forest where Geralt loved to go bird watching. It was a fashionable place, but quiet and peaceful. There was no music, but the beer and the food were </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>good, according to both Jaskier and Yelp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt made sure Ciri was comfortable… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course I'm comfortable, dad! Grandad's shop is the safest place on earth! I'd stay here forever! Nothing against our home, just… go. Is that a date? It is a date! Wow! Uncle Eskel! Uncle Lambert! Dad has a date! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do we need to kill someone?" Lambert asked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eskel nodded and pointed at Lambert.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt shook his head. Roach looked at everyone as if they had disappointed her most profusely. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He took an Uber to the pub. Jaskier had been waiting for him in a secluded booth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt barely recognised him - Jaskier's colourful clothes were nowhere to be seen; instead the young teacher was wearing a black dress shirt and black jeans, his beige suede jacket - the only spot of colour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, his eyes glowed even brighter, and Geralt walked over to him without even realising it, without minding the heaviness of his steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stood up to greet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look breathtaking, Geralt," Jaskier said. "All that leather look… works for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grunted. Jaskier pushed a glass of gin towards Geralt. "Principal Vengerberg volunteered some knowledge about your favourite drink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt looked up sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. She, as I said, volunteered. Look, both the tea and the coffee in the teachers' room is shit, so all we have is gossip. I'm feeling I started off badly… Wanted…" And he looked at Geralt as if Geralt had been gravity and time. "Wanted to find out what pleases you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you dressed more like a sparrow and less like a peacock, so I'm very pleased," Geralt replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like sparrows. Naughty, shameless buggers. Just like me. Would you like to sit on the terrace? It's almost empty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved to the terrace. Jaskier talked about… something. Geralt was just watching him talk, his wild gestures and expressive face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could have had anyone," Geralt finally interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yet… Here we are," Jaskier smiled, so soft, so tender, so… besotted. "How is your daughter? Ciri, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you know the gossip. She's fine. Repairing bicycles with my father."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a badass! Want to… want to tell me about her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt loved talking about Ciri, so before he knew it, he told Jaskier everything. How she was conceived against all odds, how it took Yennefer two days to give birth to her, how Geralt felt helpless and overall useless in the face of so much pain. How Ciri screamed. How Yennefer held her. How Geralt held her for the first time. How Geralt had to chase away two male doctors who insisted Yennefer had to breastfeed despite how much it hurt her. How he once made a bottle for Ciri while asleep, and Yennefer was impressed. How Geralt bought a house and made it childproof. How Ciri took her first step and how she ran to Vesemir and how she hugged Eskel and how she loved when Lambert tossed her up. How she was disappointed when she was told that Lambert couldn't toss her anymore. How their work out routine was all about lifting Ciri. How she learned to read when she was three and how she learned to sit quietly and watch the birds when she was four. How she caught her first fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt stopped himself. He had been talking for a while, but Jaskier seemed to be alright with that. He risked a look at the younger man - Jaskier had tears in those ocean eyes of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck… Geralt. This is really weird but now I wish you could be my parent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is indeed very weird. Had you been my kid, you'd have been in bed by now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I'm glad I'm not your kid. Do you… do you ever think of… I don't know. Giving Ciri a sibling?" Jaskier's eyes were far too serene for it to be a generic question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I'd love to… to be a new dad once again," Geralt replied. "Just… this time I'd… I'd want it to be something… softer. More of a…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Joint effort of love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Yes. That. What about you, Jaskier?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same," Jaskier replied. He smiled at Geralt, something wistful and serious, so serious, so well-meaning and lovely. Geralt could have imagined them both in bed, with their newborn between them, with Ciri all excited and careful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked about the kids in general. Argued about reusable diapers. Agreed about co-sleeping being sweet in theory but dangerous and overall uncomfortable in practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In between they ordered food and ate it. In between Jaskier persisted Geralt should try his and tasted Geralt's without invitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beige suede jacket was taken off, and so was Geralt's black leather one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The April majesty was all over the place. The forest smelled of rain and spring and renewal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take pictures of birds," Geralt blurted out. He didn't expect Jaskier to stop his tirade about the virtues of period accurate lutes, but Jaskier did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went back to Geralt's house, and Geralt showed Jaskier his cameras, told him about Vesemir and how he gave Geralt an old Leica; how Geralt fixed it and kept fixing it and never wanted another camera, but kept bringing home something old and presumably irreparable to fix it and never use it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier listened - and watched. Geralt felt strange under that gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It must be difficult for you to shut up. Sorry. Can't remember myself being so talkative."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… oh, Geralt, you sweet idiot. I'm going to kiss you so silly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier's lips were on Geralt's, jackets and shirts flew around, Jaskier gasped and moaned when Geralt's hands touched his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You… so handsome, so gentle, so… Geralt!" Jaskier was pressed into a very fine collection of ornithology books, and Geralt's lips were on his neck. He tasted of lavender and peppermint, he had so much fucking chest hair, he was all pliant and soft, whimpering and whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he pushed Geralt away - just a bit, just to make Geralt face those unbearable blue eyes. "I want to see you again. Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt couldn't bear the sight of that bright man asking, begging for something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm forty," Geralt said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'm thirty," Jaskier laughed and kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… you'll get tired of me. I can't. I have a daughter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have one with me, then," Jaskier whispered. Jaskier, of all the people, Jaskier, who chatted and talked - and listened to Geralt trust him with his secrets, his passions, his hobbies, his long abandoned dreams; Jaskier who trembled in Geralt's arms and made Geralt think he had caught a sunbeam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed again. Jaskier held on to Geralt and helped Geralt out of his clothes and pushed Geralt into the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier washed Geralt's hair and… And trimmed it, in the middle of the night, with kitchen scissors, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>such beauty deserves the best care but we'll work with what we have</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then braided it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt held on to him. It hurt to think of the time, of the morning, of losing him, of facing him again on the bus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for the moment, Jaskier was all Geralt's, in his arms, on his fingers, gasping, moaning, whispering, being so silly, so chatty… why would anyone be so chatty during sex? Jaskier was, though, so it had to be that way. Jaskier's way. He was taut and tense in Geralt's arms, and he fell asleep between the wall and Geralt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt woke up because someone was calling him. He opened his eyes to see Jaskier, almost fully dressed, Geralt's kisses on his neck and a soft, sleepy smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning, my darling. Didn't want to slip away without a word… it's six thirty. I barely have time to get back to mine to grab a scarf, you brute. I'll see you on the bus, Geralt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No…" Geralt sat up, grabbing Jaskier by the shoulders. "No. Stay. I have a scarf. Please…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling… I need my guitar too. I hate to leave, I do! But I have to. I'll see you soon, Geralt. Text me whenever you can meet me again. Whenever you want. I'll be waiting. For you, I'll wait forever. You have an hour more of sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed Geralt and tore himself from Geralt's lips. "You're intoxicating, Geralt. Can't… can't help myself around you. I'll see you soon, please, text me." Another kiss - then he was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt's bed smelled of him, Geralt's bed smiled at Geralt with Jaskier's smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He texted Vesemir to ask about Ciri. She was fine, of course. Ruined two bikes and fixed one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He texted Yennefer about two ruined bikes and one fixed. Yennefer told him to die immediately because it was six thirty and she needed her beauty sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier texted at seven, saying he had made it safely home. "Miss you already, dear heart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grunted at his phone. Jaskier could have had anyone, as far as Geralt was concerned, but instead Jaskier texted Geralt that he had a shower, asked Geralt's opinion about his boxers, sent a dozen of soft and besotted texts about the previous night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, my darling," Jaskier greeted as he got on the bus with a few students. "Are we keeping it secret?" He whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have hickeys on your neck," Geralt replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you should make me an honest man and marry me!" Jaskier winked and started singing. It was calm, though, nothing over the top, nothing too loud. He kept looking back at Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You made me so happy, Geralt," Jaskier said when he was getting off at school. "Really. I know I'll need to prove it. But you have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbelievable, he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chireadan made an effort to appear valiant but he could do nothing against Jaskier's resolve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just let him in, please!" Yennefer scolded her secretary. "He's practically family."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chireadan opened his mouth to argue, but Jaskier shut the door right in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My lady! I'm here asking for your permission to meet your daughter, fair Ciri." Jaskier bowed. He fucking did!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it at that stage yet?" Yennefer asked carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, I know you, your evil intent is written all over your fair brow. I suggest you change your foundation, this one doesn't work for you." Jaskier invited himself to sit in front of Yennefer. "So? May I meet your daughter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does Geralt want you to?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Principal, I admire and respect you, but you haven't answered my question. Geralt won't ever let me breathe in the same room as Ciri if it's something that might find no favour in your eyes. No, he hasn't mentioned it. Yes, I'm about to mention it. Savvy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer stared at Jaskier. He was… absolutely exhausting. There was so much of him, he was an entire sun pressed into a human body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For the record, I intend to encourage Ciri's interests whether they are approved by you or not. I might be more partial about Geraltt's approval. Now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, you're crazy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I proudly am. So?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You may. You'd better be her favourite person, after me and Geralt of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brilliant. I talked to Essi. Asked for a favour, you know, so… there might be a miraculously available appointment for the next week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate you, Mr Pankratz."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's called admiration, principal Vengerberg. See you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all of Yennefer's courage to come and see Geralt and Ciri on Saturday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri was suspicious and frowning. Geralt was distracted and frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… I've been thinking," Yennefer began. She hated the coffee shop they met in, but Ciri loved their pecan pie. It turned out she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>loved their pecan pie when she was eleven, and now, now she was twelve and furious. Yennefer found herself both frustrated and proud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need help," Yennefer admitted finally. "You were right, Ciri, I'm too angry and bitter…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't but that's how I feel. How I felt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, mom, but neither I, nor dad are responsible for how you feel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ciri!" Geralt warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? She hates you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your mother, who you will never refer to like that ever again, can hate me all she wants…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, she can't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ciri!" Both Geralt and Yennefer called. Ciri frowned harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway," Yennefer continued. "I want to get help. I want to be better, for myself and for you, Ciri. For your dad too, because you are right, he's a very good one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yen…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't Yen her, she's being reasonable for once."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I need some time to relax. To think. I want you to stay with your dad in the meantime. We'll schedule when we meet and what we do. Maybe we should do something together, all three of us. Just… I need time to fix myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's nothing to fix, Yen!" Geralt grunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, there is!" Yennefer replied angrily. "I don't want to be all soft and endlessly caring and what not, but I definitely don't want to be angry all the time!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad, mom's making a healthy adult decision. I'm really proud of you, mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Yennefer smiled and bit her lip. "You're a good little cub. Your dad's hair suits you better than him." She winked at Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naturally," Ciri said with a laugh. "So… I'm staying with dad for now, and I intend to call you every day and piss you off and bugger you. Yes, language." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt and Yennefer exchanged a look of the fondest exasperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment there Geralt thought that Yennefer pulled it all off so that he couldn't see Jaskier again - and he wanted to see Jaskier again. During the week, before their first date and the family gathering in the coffee shop, they talked every night. Jaskier did most of the talking, frankly, since Geralt had told him everything from the start - surprising himself. The younger man seemed to have no trouble with Geralt's grunting, instead telling him about his day, a new song he'd been working on, tirades about his Youtube channel and curses towards Geralt's echolalia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guessed so, you know? I get so myself, often too. Doesn't annoy me as much as it should, probably. How are you there, dear heart?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… Ciri will be living with me for now. Yennefer needs some…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time for herself. She does deserve it, I say. You're worried about us, sweetheart?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I asked Yennefer for permission to meet Ciri. She said yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jask, you didn't!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I so did, my sweet. One can't be too careful with principal Vengerberg! So, now I'm asking your permission."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to talk to her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course! I'll be waiting, darling. Have a good night. Dream of me, but nothing naughty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'll leave the naughty to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geralt, you can be so funny. I knew it the moment I laid my eyes on you that you're the softest, funniest person ever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmmm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Precisely, my dear. Good night, darling."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turned out Ciri had been Jaskier's fan forever. She knew his songs by heart and her parents had to pay more attention to her musical tastes than they did to vegetables. Geralt couldn't agree more. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier came fifteen minutes early. The first time around he hadn't taken in the house, but now, anxious and excited, he decided to take a good look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a wooden building, simple in its design - something vaguely Scandinavian, minimalistic and practical, with huge windows that glowed with warm light in the twilight. The shades were lowered just a bit, so Jaskier could see a silver-haired girl inside, charging together with the Rohirrim on the giant TV, only she had a wrench and a hammer in her hands. Jaskier smiled and knocked on the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl turned her head and grinned. Jaskier could catch a glimpse of Geralt coming out from the kitchen wearing a towel instead of an apron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier moved to the door just in time for Ciri to open it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're dad's gentleman friend," she giggled. "And your sweater is obnoxious. I want it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier had been fidgeting lately, and the blindingly colourful sweater he was wearing was the direct result of all that fidgeting, but he had come prepared. He searched in his bag and pulled out another obnoxious sweater but smaller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here. Didn't know your measurements. I hate to think what Google thinks of me after I asked for the average measurements of a twelve-year-old agender."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm…" Ciri grabbed the sweater. "I'm totally a girl but I appreciate the thought. You may proceed. Roach might kill you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who might kill me?" Jaskier asked, just as Geralt yelled "Jask!.. Roach!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mastiff thundered over to Jaskier and glared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, who's such a precious Baskerville hound," Jaskier cooed, dropping his bag and himself on the floor. "Who has a flood of slobber just for me? Who's such a brooding beast? Aren't you magnificent?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt stared at Jaskier, then at Ciri, then at the sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a bribe," Ciri explained, waving the thing in the air. "And look, Roach thinks he's cute… Ew!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roach licked Jaskier, ruining </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>fixing his brown hair. "Oh, I trust your judgement, you big wet animal, aw, I'm in love…" Jaskier stood up, clearing his throat - and then beamed at Geralt. "Hello."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're early," Geralt grunted tenderly. Ciri shook her head, said she had to witness Theoden's death and returned to the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am, love. Was weak and wanting." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt walked closer and cupped Jaskier's face. "I'm… I missed you. You smell so good. I hate your sweater."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I knitted you a black one… it's in my bag." Jaskier moved forward to kiss Geralt. "Hello, darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please…" Geralt asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, love, whatever you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't even know…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't I? We want a family. You care about your daughter and I'm ready to die to prove my worth to her. And to you. You've been the most grounding, the most precious thing in my life, Geralt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>people might take time and consider… I don't have focus or reason for that. I'm here to make a good impression."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You knitted us sweaters?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did! Fidgeted a lot. Haven't seen you outside of the bus for a long time… I missed you, Geralt, I missed you so much." Jaskier hugged Geralt. "You smell of a duck… Are you treating me to a duck?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And a fuck, hopefully," Geralt replied after a few moments. Both men giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See? That's why we're where we are now, darling. I firmly believe in that. Can I help you in the kitchen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later Jaskier proved that he could set everything on fire, including the things that were not supposed to burn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt tossed him out to the living room and told Ciri to never let Jaskier out of her sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh Yennefer lowered herself into her bath. It was huge, pink like the clouds at dawn and Yennefer's most treasured material possession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water, all oily and soapy, all lavender and chamomile, held her gently, made her feel every muscle, every inch of her body. She reached out to grab her glass of wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything felt good, for once, absolutely everything. She could relax, enjoy herself… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer thought of Ciri. Her little girl was safe and sound too, happy with her gloomy dad. She hadn't seemed sad or abandoned when Yennefer talked to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, now was good. The moment was perfect. For the first time in years Yennefer felt truly happy, and she felt no guilt or shame over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fell on the long line of oils and soaps, their smell suddenly bringing along a memory of doing shopping with Ciri - and of Ciri turning absolutely furious over the way some fancy shopkeep described the herbs involved in the making of all those oils and soaps. She was truly upset, stopped talking for a while, until Yennefer asked her what had bothered her so, and Ciri replied that Geralt had taught her a lot about the plants, about the herbs, and that the shopkeep hadn't said a word that was accurate or correct…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer took a sip. Right. She wasn't angry with Ciri. She actually went back to the shop and complained about the shopkeep to the manager out of sheer spite. But the truth of the moment was that Yennefer had no trouble with Ciri being Ciri, or with Dara being Dara, for that matter. So there she was, a champion of neurodivergency, entirely lacking in tolerance for Geralt Rivia. Triss was right, she had been making every mistake possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tensed - but only for a moment. A smile tugged her lips: she knew very well that she had long been forgiven.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should buy him something silly," Yennefer raised her glass at her dim reflection in the tiles. "Something sweet. And silly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed giddily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was on a series of rants. The first one was about the duck. It was basically a hymn to Geralt's cooking skills. Ciri wisely nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second was about baroque guitar and how no one in the school understood baroque guitar. Or the baroque in general. Ciri listened very carefully, and remarked in the end that she had understood nothing but would like to learn some more, which, of course led to the third rant. Ciri was entranced. Geralt wanted to kiss Jaskier because Jaskier was impossibly kissable, because Jaskier was frantically trying to be liked, to make a good impression, to charm - and they had been charmed, he hadn't need to worry so much; and because Geralt wanted to kiss that worry off Jaskier's sunny face. He was so handsome, so endearing, so positively glowing - and worried, scared, anxious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt cursed under his breath and took Jaskier's hand across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up," Geralt said emphatically. His eyes couldn't leave Jaskier's face even if Geralt wanted it and he definitely didn't. "Shut up. You're amazing, you're beautiful, gorgeous…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And very entertaining!" Ciri interrupted. "You knitted me an ugly sweater."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier swallowed - and went on a rant about his knitting needles and a precious pink rolling bag he kept them in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was breathing increasingly harder, his hand trembled in Geralt's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man nodded at Ciri. She smiled and walked to the kitchen to fetch the dessert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jask… Darling… Hey, it's alright, it really is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry you have to comfort me… I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jask, Jask, listen to me." </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to love you, I want you to love me. I never wanted people to love me, but I want you to love me. Can you please fall in love with me? I want love, I want love so much, you have so much love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, love… I can practically hear you trying to say something… I just hope it's what I want to hear…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri returned with the dessert. The cake was a hit with her and was barely touched by both men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to play some video games," Ciri asked, testing the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, cub. Just a bit," Geralt replied. He was still holding Jaskier's hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to join and spectacularly lose?" Jaskier asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you have no idea!" Ciri grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dishwashing put Geralt into a peaceful and frankly rather sappy mood. He could hear Ciri and Jaskier demolishing each other in some ghoul infested castle, and apparently Jaskier managed to survive quite a few bites by convincing Ciri to share her hard earned potions… Then Ciri talked Jaskier into sacrificing himself for her. They made a lot of "poof poof" noises, as well as "piu piu" and "nooooooo" and "gotcha". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hummed dreamily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, are you alright?" Jaskier asked, coming up to hug Geralt from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Asked the man who went on four rants, only one of which was about my duck," Geralt covered Jaskier's hands with his own and leaned back to press himself against the younger man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Answered the man who wanted to say something… What if I guess now?" Jaskier whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try… Ciri…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Went to bed. Well, to shower, then to bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're staying, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For as long as you want, darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt turned in his arms. "Careful there, I've been told I'm clingy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now I can see your face… and I know what you wanted to say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surprise me." Geralt huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to love me, Geralt. I want to fall in love with you, although I'm already half-mad with how much I need you… You've been missing for so long, darling. Where the devil have you been?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Two years later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were a peculiar but merry bunch. Vesemir and Eskel arrived first and wasted no time in turning the huge cottage by the lake that Jaskier had found and rented, into a proper home by way of lighting the fire in three fireplaces, starting cooking and preparing the tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And perhaps a far too tall pile of sandwiches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer and Triss came next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haven't seen you so happy. Ever." Vesemir remarked, seeing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haven't been so happy. Ever. It's good to see you, Vesemir." Yennefer said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised to say it's good to see you too," Vesemir teased. He had given Yennefer away during her and Triss' wedding and since then Yennefer and he bickered all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triss shook her head and went for a hug. Triss was the second person in the world whom Vesemir allowed to hug him. The first one was Ciri of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert brought Ciri with him, and they rushed to the lake immediately, despite Yennefer's and Vesemir's protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, let them be, it's Geralt and Jaskier's time anyway," Yennefer winked at Vesemir. Vesemir only sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt and Jaskier arrived the last. Jaskier spared one soft look at Ciri and the next moment she was walking out of the water. "Cirilla, child, why would you be so reckless?" Jaskier chided as he took a step back to avoid a wet hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How the fuck do you do if?" Yennefer asked when everyone was inside and Ciri and Lambert yelled at each other about whose fault it had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soft persuasion. Always works."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm," Geralt smiled and sat next to Jaskier on the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were at the beginning of a long holiday, there was food waiting for them in the kitchen, there were a few adventures planned. Ciri whined something about having it worse than the rest of children, since she had two dads and two moms, but she did so trying to cuddle all four of them by way of lying across their laps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier turned his head slightly to look at Geralt. "How are you feeling today, my love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Knew it, love. Me too."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for being here. Talk to me in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>